


To Be Alone

by winller



Category: newtmas - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorta Smut, not sexual, sexual tension but just a very small amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winller/pseuds/winller
Summary: The life of a runner can be strenuous and Newt doesn't like when a certain one feels lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newtmas fic. I had the idea while walking around a museum because thats what I do on mu weekends. So its kinda just a glade au. Let me know what you think, it will help motivate me to write not only more but better as well.

The sun beat down on the two runners as they mapped their final lap of the day. The maze had opened bright and early that morning and with it Minho and Thomas darted through the maze like a spear through the air from a hunters bow. Thomas felt the adrenaline from being a newly dubbed runner, new districts to see, new things to map within his mind and ponder later with the second in command. Minho found it tedious like a work out performed and perfected over the years. In the young Asians head it felt like there would never be a way out of the torturous maze but he never let anyone on to his thinking. 

"Greenie! Lets head out through the east wing!" Minho called over to his firmly built counterpart. Thomas nodded his head and yelled a "Sure thing!" over his shoulder. 

The two picked up their speed, full sprinting the rest of their distance to the slowly closing doors. On days like these the doors feel like they are taking forever to close but the experienced runner of the two knew it was only mere seconds before the doors would shut for the night. Nonetheless the two made it safely into the glade with time to spare. A blonde waits for them. Lanky arms rested over top a garden hoe, his right hip extended as the rusted tank-top clings to his build comfortably. His hair is separated wildly giving the illusion of bed head and  
both the runners smile fondly at their friend. 

"Good day, mates?" The British boy asks as his feminine figure gracefully pushes off the hoe, he crosses his arms over his chest now and makes his way closer to the boys. Minho nods his reply and breathes out sharply as he looks over to the Homestead. With his thumb he throws it over his shoulder towards the building. 

"I'm headed to tell the others about the findings out there. Thomas can update you." He jogs away from the two who watch him enter the building. Newt, the blonde, smirks over to Thomas with a knowing look. "There ain't nothin new out there Greenie. Nothing to map, nothing to find. We know that, we can't let them know it." Newt approaches Thomas with his hand gripping at his shoulder. He pulls the fresh greenie in the direction of the Hut. "You know what the Hut is?" He asks as they stroll laxly to the round hut. 

"No, I heard its not for greenies." Thomas says, bitterly at the fact that he is still considered a greenie, his brown eyes fall on the mop of blonde hair bobbing up and down beside him. "Well, today is the day you become a real glader, Tommy." Newt smiles up to the ex greenie. Before the two could push past the heavy cotton covering the entrance the Hut, Chuck waved to them and holds his hands up to his mouth to call to them. "Wait up!" He yells and darts towards them, his little legs carrying him fast but not so to consider him a runner of course. Chuck seemed younger than the rest of the boy and though he was in the glade before Thomas the elder still found a way to take him under his wing. "What's the greenbean doin' with the hut?" Chuck looks up at and his shaggy curls fall back from his forehead. Thomas rustles the kids hair who swats at him with discomfort. 

"He's comin' in with me, don't worry ya shank." Newt teased as he opens the cotton hut entrance. Chuck fakes a glare at him and crosses his arms over his puffed out chest. "I want in." He says and Newt laughs at his audacity. If he hadn't liked the kid so much he would have fed him to a griever for speaking such a demand. Thomas shook his head and shoved the younger boys shoulder to playfully reprimand him. 

"You know Chuck? I could really use you to keep everyone outta the hut. Including you." He looks down to at Chuck with a pointed look. "If you could do me that favor I'll let you pluck the berries with me." Newt used something irritable against him as his eyes lit up. Chuck loved picking the berries with Newt specifically because the second in command always looked the other way when he plopped some into his mouth. "You got it Newt!" Chuck threw a thumbs up and ran off to guard the hut. 

"Really Newt? Using Chuck as a guard dog?" Thomas jokes as the push into the hut. Inside hot rocks, freshly in from the smoldering fire just outside the hut sit in the center. Everything is hot. The floor beneath them, the walls making up the hut and even the cotton door is warm. Newt pulls his tight shirt from his body, the fresh layer of sweat on his skin shines with the sun from the transparent tarp covering the smoke hole above. He sits with his back tall against the huts bark wall and places his shirt next to him. Newt glances up to Thomas, his eyes shining even with the dim lighting. "This is my favorite place, it's just a sauna, sweat your toxins out." He wipes his brow with the back of his hand and gestures for Thomas to sit beside him. "Shirt off before its glued to you." He mumbles with his eyes now shut. 

Thomas removes his shirt, placing it to his side as he glances over to Newt who sits tall and calmly. His head is tilted back and his golden strands are pushed back with gravity and sweat, the darkened strands look brown at the roots from the lighting but Thomas still sees a glow coming off his superior. Shaking his head, the nerves feel like they fly off his body as his skin heats but he still can't shake the feelings he gets from Newt.  
Ever since coming to the glade felt Newts kindness. Newt always tried to help Thomas understand when no one else could be bothered, he had his back through times where Thomas thought everyone was against him. Thomas didn't notice at first but it wasn't something anyone notices at first. Falling in love with someone is the fastest fall but slowest realization. All the times the two spent hours talking about how the glade works were Thomas' first steps towards the cliff he didn't know he was taking. All the times Newt would laugh when Thomas first picked up the slang of the glade and awkwardly butchered words like "shank" or "shuck." Those laughs with his head thrown back and eyes closed brought a bright smile to Thomas' face that nothing has matched in this new life.  
Now with the blonde is so close, his eyes shut and neck fully on display and Thomas can count all the veins popping out from his pale skin. Newt's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows every so often and Thomas wants to follow it with his tongue. Again the brunette shakes his head, he tilts it back and releases a deep breath he had pent up. He sinks deeper into relaxation as the sweat builds on his skin. Usually Thomas is disgusted by sweat, the dripping droplets cooling on his skin but here in the hut it stays warm, the heat boiling under their skin as it rises all the toxins out of their bodies.  
With each minute that passes Thomas is able to block out the seemingly irresistible blonde to his left. Thomas didn't think about how the sun shining through the tarp was exemplifying the sweat on the others skin, or how Thomas just wanted to reach over and touch him. He wanted to feel the weight of the other in his arms after a stressful day running, he wanted to tell him what he found even though the blonde already knew and that it was a years old news. Thomas wouldn't let on that he had these feelings for the blonde, a greenie falling for the second in command would be asking for trouble. But the brunette was able to conjure the belief that the blonde might feel the same with his lingering touches and glances and all the meals they shared alone in Newt's quarters. It's not everyday someone gets to spend time with the English boy and every second Thomas did he felt his heart skip unnecessary beats. 

"Did you want to tell me what you mapped out there, Tommy?" Newts soft low voice almost fell upon deaf ears with the deep thought Thomas found himself in. He flashed his left eye open and peered at the blonde through it, his words had cut through the silence like a diamond on glass, quick and easy. 

"Just a few things I had mapped last time district seven was open. Keeping that on the down low." Thomas horse voice filled the hut, the running and now intense sweating was taking a toll on him. The blonde however didn't mind how Thomas sounded. He had other plans. 

Newt shook his relaxed joints and limps and positioned himself on his hands and knees, Thomas had opened both his eyes at his friends sudden movements. Focusing them on the blonde as he crawled closer to him. His hand left barely visible prints in the flimsy mats that lined the floors, Thomas moved his own hands to brace behind him. Newt has placed a sweaty palm on Thomas loose fitting jeans and put his pressure down on the joint and he swung himself in front of his subordinate. His dainty hand glided up the brunettes thigh and rested on his hip, squeezing the bone before quickly passing it up over his chest to rest on his shoulder. 

The blonde was so close now, his hand connected on to Thomas' body and they were breathing the same air. Thomas' heart pounded against his rip cage and had it not been for all the workers outside Thomas could have bet that Newt would hear it. He looked into brown blown eyes as Newt finished his journey to Thomas' lap. His legs were thrown on either side of the brunette and his bum sat in the center of Thomas' crossed legs. His eyes sending messages to Thomas', his hands began to shake, the nerves and anticipation were suffocating. Newt's head tilted to the side while a hand came up to caress Thomas' neck. The sweat formed at the junction between his shoulder and neck held a film of liquid that Newt ran his fingers over, he lifted his hand closer between their faces and rubbed his index finger with his thumb. Newt hummed as he ran his index finger now down Thomas' face, smiling to himself as he watched his finger glide against the oils on the others skin. 

"Seem's to be working. Right, Tommy?" Newt wrapped his hand around the younger boys chin, looking into his eyes and the words left Thomas' mind. All he could see was the shine of sweat coming from Newt and his beautifully tussled hair pointing in every direction. Thomas' lips parted as he stuttered out, "It's nice, in here, with you."  
Thomas swallowed and found himself lost to the boy in front of him. Newt smiled down at Thomas as he straightened his back to be a full head taller and his hands rolled off the back of Thomas' shoulders. They found themselves wrapped around Thomas' neck and the weight resting on his shoulders felt secure. Thomas liked the way Newt rested his forearms on his shoulders and the way his innocence head tilt brought out his jawline. The blonde looked to be deep in thought as his eyes danced around Thomas' face. The runner drew his lower lip between his teeth and let his eyes follow the defined lines of Newt's body. He started at his jawline which was popped out and framing the older boys face. Thomas didn't dare disturb the air around them by reaching his twitching fingers to trace it, part in fact of ruining the intimate moment and part because he was afraid it was sharp enough to cut. His eyes moved along the line of his extended neck and the way it fell off into the soft curve of his shoulder and again Thomas didn't dare do as he thought which was to rest his forehead to shoulder, kiss along the swirling blue veins under the surface of Newt's fair skin. Thomas was shook from his trance as the innocence the blonde held was betrayed by the way his hips rolled into Thomas'. Followed by Newt's teeth sinking into his lower lip to suppress any noises that may arise. Thomas' own gasps were heard around the hut but he couldn't care less as he held the boy closer to him. The brown eyes that were hidden by the thin layer of creamy skin fluttered up to meet his partners own chocolate hues and the blonde's lips parted at the view. In his subordinates eyes he saw the longing that he felt in his own, so familiar and tangible that it brought a gasp out of him that only Thomas noticed. He felt all the loneliness and fear eliminated in the depths of Thomas' eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take that away. As his job of second in command he felt it fell under his jurisdiction that his subordinates, his family, felt calm and safe as possible. Newt placed his hand on the others cheek, he brushed his thumb against the flushed skin and leaned in closer.

"Tommy, the maze is a dangerous place, and if I didn't think you could get us the bloody hell out of here, I wouldn't let you out there." He paused as he felt himself heating with rage rather than the release of toxins. "But you are a good runner and we need a way out of this mess. Tommy, as long as I'm around you and me, we'll make it through anything." His whispered his last words just before the brunettes lips. Thomas' lips quivered as he held back his urges to lash out and take the blondes red and full lips in his own. But before Thomas could react Newt's lips were on his. The kiss was closed mouthed and sweet. It was a warm press of velvet soft lips against his own that encouraged Thomas enough to let his hands wander up the blondes bare torso. He felt the shiver corse through Newt as the rough hands glided up his body and he relaxed against the others lips. Newt tilted his head to the side and parted his lips while Thomas followed escalating the kiss. 

The kiss soon turned feverish, the clanking of teeth on teeth and Thomas could almost feel the pulse of blood swelling up his lips. Newt broke away from the kiss first, resting his forehead to the brunettes, their hair mingling together with the sweat and pressure. Thomas fluttered his eyes open and in the dim light he felt like he'd never seen the world so clear. Newt, still sat in his lap, had just fluttered his eyes open leaving them in a lustful hood and they appeared to be darker in color but still shined in the low light. The image had Thomas mouth gaping open as he took in the sight in front of him. Newt's blush shined on his cheeks with his usual furrowed brow was relaxed and he looked totally blissed out. Thomas found his hand coming up to the boys cheek, brushing his thumb against it like the other hand earlier. He smiled to him as Newt looked as he had just came back to earth.  
"I don't want to feel alone here anymore." The blonde whispered to Thomas as he pulled back and brushing a hand to brush his own hair from his forehead before he repeated with Thomas'.  
"As long as I'm here, you and me, we wont be alone. We'll make it through anything." Thomas' smile pulled at Newt's heart strings as he reconnected their lips. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was passionate and a reassurance that even though they are trapped in the unforgiving maze they won't let it destroy the humanity still left within them.


End file.
